Awkwardness
by chessboards
Summary: This is the very first one-shot in the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge - letter 'A.' Extract: There's awkwardness in every step of Jason and Reyna's little romantic praetor love-hate relationship. Everyone at camp knew that they had feelings for each other. Every at camp also knew that they denied this fact. But, really, the awkwardness with these two is much too obvious...


**First one-shot in the Jasper and Jeyna Alphabet Challenge! So, how did this all start? Well, we've noticed – well, it's kind of obvious these days – a lot of hate surrounding the Jeyna versus Jasper thing on FanFiction. It's gotten out of hand, but my friends, Savvy the Hunter of Artemis, Payson Nicky Forever, and SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n, are starting an Alphabet Challenge in an attempt to lower the amount of flaming. Savvy and Seph are doing Jasper stories while Payson and I are writing Jeyna stories. Prepare yourself for wackiness and romance and humor and much, much, much more in these…series. :)**

**Seph, your word is on the bottom along with the rules.**

**BTW, I DID NOT DRAW THE COVER ART!  
**

* * *

Awkwardness:

There's awkwardness in every step of Jason and Reyna's little romantic praetor love-hate relationship. Everyone at camp knew that they had feelings for each other. Every at camp also knew that they denied this fact. But, really, the awkwardness with these two is much too obvious.

* * *

Example one: Jason stood at the entrance of Camp Jupiter, absent mindedly inspecting his nails – yes, that was what he was doing – the cool breeze blowing in his face as the sun peeked out from behind the cotton-soft clouds dotting the sky. Suddenly, a dagger flew out of nowhere, zipping past Jason's ear with frightening speed, and implanting itself in the door behind them.

Jason looked up, startled, to see a girl about his age with tangled hair like obsidian. Two dogs, one of them gold and the other silver, trailed behind her, growling suspiciously at Jason, who drew raised his _pilum_ in defense, gawking at the dark-eyed girl and her dogs.

After ten seconds of awkward silence, the girls spoke, her voice crisp and disapproving. "Are you going to keep on gawking all day, boy? Or am I allowed inside?"

Jason turned red at her words.

* * *

Example two: "What's the plan, Grace?" asked the daughter of Bellona, striding along with the son of Jupiter. Excited talking filled the air around the two as the War Games were about to begin. Soldiers wearing full battle armor walked around, slapping each other and acting like hooligans. However, the two friends walked alongside each other, discussing battle tactics for the games. Reyna ducked as a flying piece of pizza flew from someone in the Fourth Cohort. "The Fourth Cohort will most definitely not help yours, and neither will mine. With third and first defending, we know we're bound to lose. Make up your mind. Accept help from someone in the Second Cohort, or let your pride get your _podex_ kicked."

Jason scowled. "I'm not taking orders from someone in the Second Cohort, Evans."

Reyna shrugged. "I'll enjoy watching your butt whipped tonight then, Grace. Don't come crying to me after Octavian defeated you for the fifteenth time in a row."

Jason scowled again. "I'll enjoy victory when I earn it."

"Suit yourself."

The dark eyes met the electric blue as the two shook hands. Not knowing what else to say, Jason cleared his throat. "Right…" he muttered.

"You can let go now!" Reyna snapped sharply.

"What?" Jason asked confused. He swiveled his head around to see a furious daughter of Bellona glaring at him. After a while, he realized he was still holding her hand, still shaking it. "Sorry…"

Jason turned a shade of deep magenta as Reyna snatched her hand away and marched off, nose in the air. He saw Bobby and Dakota smirking at him, making kissy faces.

* * *

Example three: "What the _inferno_ do you think you're doing?" cried an exasperated Reyna, marching into her house. "How many times have I told you the dogs need motor oil, not whipped cream?"

Jason grinned at the angry dark-eyed girl from his position by the food bowl, one hand on an empty whipped cream bottle. "What? The dogs like it!" He scratched Argentum behind the ear, snout still covered with white foamy material. Aurum's head was still buried in the feeding bowl.

"The last time you did that, they short circuited!"

"But they _like_ it," Jason complained, trying to get the last of the whipped cream out of his bottle and failing miserably.

"Oh, for Zeus's rainbow-colored earrings…" Reyna muttered. "Give me that!" She marched forward to grab the can from Jason's hand, but Jason held onto it stubbornly. Reyna yanked. Jason yanked back. Soon, it turned into a game of tug-o-war with two metal dogs in the middle and the whipped cream bottle as the rope.

_Crack!_

The whole can broke in two from all the tugging, causing whipped cream to rain down everywhere and Reyna and Jason to fall on their rear ends in shock. The dogs went wild, trying to lick every bit of whipped cream off of the praetors.

"Thanks a lot, Grace," Reyna said, glaring at the son of Jupiter.

* * *

Example four: Snow fell onto Camp Jupiter, which had turned into Santa's Workshop without the snow. It was rare that the white flakes fell onto the lands of California, so this snowfall was a rare treat for the younger kids. However, the two praetors had other things to do than play on the ice. They walked down the streets of New Rome, looking for a cat an old veteran had recently lost. Reyna's breath came out in puffs of white smoke, drifting up into the air, her nose red on the end along with her ears. Jason couldn't help but stare.

"What are you staring at, Grace? Honestly, is the cat on my face or what?" Reyna snapped, sticking her hands into her black jacket pockets and grumbling about the cold. Apparently, daughters of Bellona did not like chilliness as much as they liked daggers and swords. "I would do anything for a mug of hot chocolate right now. Even paperwork and Octavian's teddy bears are better than this."

"It's snow. Don't complain. The kids will love it."

"It's nothing but mush! There's not _enough_ snow."

Jason grinned at his partner, snowflakes in her hair, making the glossy black look like snowflake obsidian.

"Speak of the devil…" Reyna muttered, jerking her head, wrapped with a SPQR scarf, towards a toy shop where Octavian was walking out of, sneezing and holding onto a bag of fresh victims…er…stuffed teddy bears.

Because he was focused on Octavian, Jason did not see the patch of still-frozen ice in front of him. He slipped and slid, grabbed onto Reyna's arm with both hands for support, causing both of the praetors tumbled down into the snow.

"Ouch…" groaned Jason, trying to get up, but falling back down.

"I told you to watch where you were going!" snapped Reyna.

"Well, you also told me to look at Octavian!"

"No, I did not. I merely stated he was there."

"Come on, Rey! It was fun!"

Reyna glared at him before getting up, slipping a little. She pulled her fellow praetor up, and the two continued down the street, hand in hand.

"Uh…Reyna?" asked Jason cautiously after a while.

"What?"

"You're still holding my hand, and…there's snow mush in your hair."

Reyna turned pink.

* * *

Example five: It was a nice sunny day after Gaea was defeated, and Reyna stood impatiently with the other Romans, waiting for the landing of the _Argo II._ She could practically hear her heart pounding and her mind buzzing as she waited for Jason to come back. For once, she let her eyes betray the slightest hint of excitement and anticipation…maybe a dash of longing in there as well.

Jason was coming back – _her_ Jason.

"They're here!" cried someone from the crowd. Reyna snapped her head upward so fast, she felt her neck crack. From the fluffy white clouds, she could see a ship bearing down on them, flags flying and sails flapping. Cheers rose from the crowd, even from Octavian and the forever depressed and annoying Terminus. Two figures stood at the bow – Hazel and Frank no doubt – but where was Jason?

Reyna's heart skipped a beat.

Where was he? Did Jason die on this quest?

Suddenly, she saw him, waving at her, blue eyes shining with emotion. The ship landed with a thump, right in front of the crowd. The three hopped down.

For a second, silence surrounded the Romans. Blue eyes met the dark brown, messages sending back and forth, emotions crackling like a summer lightning storm. Eternity passed, and yet no one spoke a word.

"You came back…"

Her words were not those worthy of a praetor, cracked and no more than a whisper, weak and vulnerable, unrecognizable as her own. But Jason heard. He nodded, starting to smile and walking forward.

For a second, the world was a blur as the two praetors kissed each other, arms entwined, rocking back and forth, nothing in their worlds except each other.

After the two broke apart, the whole camp was staring at them, some shuffling their feet, some smiling, some whistling.

"Back to your activities!" Jason called, starting to turn red, and the legion stared at him like he was crazy.

"Jason," Reyna muttered softly, amusement in her voice.

"What?" he replied, turning back to her.

"It's Sunday."

* * *

**Meh, I'm so evil ending it right there, huh? Anyways, I hope you liked! Don't forget to review and favorite. :)**

**Anyways, RULES for the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge!  
-No flaming. If we catch anyone flaming, you will be disqualified.  
-Review every story of this challenge. It's a curtsy, people!  
-The person before the next assigns the word. Therefore, Seph, your word is… Bionomist!  
-Ratings must be K through T. No M-rated allowed!  
-Can be AU.  
-Must end in either Jeyna or Jasper depending on who you are. (Seph and Savvy's must end in Jasper while Payson and mine must end in Jeyna.) You can start out with Leyna or Liper or the opposite pairing for angst, but it must end in your assigned ship.  
-Must be over 400 words long and one-shot. C'mon guys! Super-short stories are no fun.  
-Have fun! After all this, we'll make a community to put every story in. :) Enjoy!**

**Seph, again, your word is _bionomist!_**

**-Ray.**

**Reviews? Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the story AND the cover. I loved it! Sorry if there were errors in here, I was rushing to finish :)  
**


End file.
